Through My Eyes
by DBZAngelX
Summary: A story that takes place shortly after the Cell Saga. With Goku dead, the Son Family has mixed feelings and thoughts. The accounts of the letters written from Goku to the rest of his family... [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**Through My Eyes  
**A story that takes place shortly after the Cell Saga. With Goku dead, the Son Family has mixed feelings and thoughts. The accounts of the letters written from Goku to the rest of his family...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. If I did, I surely wouldn't be writing about them here!

**Chapter 1  
**  
Dear Chi-Chi,  
  
Hey, Chi, I'm not that good at writing letters, but I'm going to try for you. There's so much I want to say in so little time. Like how much I love you, and how much I miss you. Words can't even come close to describing how I love you and think about you everyday Chi. You're truly my angel, and I am grateful that you are mine.  
You've been such a great wife Chi; tell me who else but you can stand to put up with me everyday?! HaHa, I can't think of a soul. You've always been there when I needed you most and I'm sorry I can't be there when you need me. If I could, I would come back alive so I could see your face, your lovely smile.  
I miss you so much Chi, no matter if I don't say it directly to you, I hope you know that I do.  
I want to apologize for everything I've done in the past. I understand now that Gohan does infact need to study, but I also hope you understand training is important too. I just hope he becomes the young scholar you want him to become when he gets older. I just want you and Gohan to be happy. I know it's hard, when I'm not there, but you've got to stay strong. Both of you.  
Well, I don't have much time left to write this letter so I guess I'm gonna have to wrap it up. Just remember one thing though Chi, I love you.  
Love Always,  
-Goku  
  
"Hey King Ki," Goku called as he placed the letter into an envelope.  
  
King Ki came emerging out of nowhere and stepped in front of Goku, "Yes Goku?"  
  
Goku jumped back in surprise, "Whoa! You scared me!" He laughed, "Actually, I was wondering if you could get this letter delivered down to earth." He handed the envelope to King Ki.  
  
King Ki took it curiously, "Oooh, a letter eh? Well, I suppose maybe King Yemma could get it delivered."  
  
Goku nodded and placed a hand on the letter, "Just make sure it gets to earth please. It's very important."  
  
King Ki stared into Goku's solemn eyes. It wasn't often that you seen Goku with a look of seriousness on his face unless it was for battle. The letter must really have been important. "I'll send someone down as soon as possible."  
  
"Thank you," Goku replied.

* * *

Chi-Chi looked out the window where the blue sky and bright sun shone brightly over the Son Household. It was quite beautiful; she only wished she had someone to share it with...  
  
She looked down below her where her stomach stuck out like a balloon. She smiled softly and held her stomach where she could hear the baby's heartbeat. The baby moved around a bit and Chi-Chi let out a groan. Yes sir, this baby was definitely a saiyan, no question about it.  
  
Just then, Gohan poked his head into the room, "Mom, I'm going into the forest..." He trailed off as he noticed Chi-Chi sitting on the bed looking down. "You okay?"  
  
Chi-Chi looked up and gave a fake smile. "Of course dear, go ahead into the forest."  
  
Gohan nodded unsurely and slowly left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew through the window and Chi-Chi turned her attention to it. The window opened and there appeared Baba. She was floating on her cloud, her witch hat standing straight on her head. She hovered near Chi-Chi with an envelope in hand, "Chi-Chi Son?"  
  
Chi-Chi nodded somewhat confused. What was going on and why had the old witch come to her house? Was something wrong? "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing," Baba replied, "But I do have a letter here for you." She handed the envelope to Chi-Chi.  
  
She took it and held it in her hand. The envelope read, 'Chi-Chi' and that was all. She stared back at Baba. "Who's it from, and why are you delivering it? I'm not sure I understand..."  
  
"Just read it and you'll understand," Baba simply replied, she flew over to the opening of the window. "When you're ready to write back, I'll come back to deliver your letter." With those short words, she took off for the sky again and the window closed behind her.  
  
Chi-Chi stared at the letter in hand for sometime before finally deciding to open it. A white folded piece of paper lay inside. She took it out carefully and opened it to begin reading it.  
  
Moments later she finished and put the letter down slowly, tears in her eyes. The letter had been from Goku. Wiping her eyes a bit, she picked up a pen and a piece of paper and began writing him back...  
  
Dear Goku,  
I don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting to hear from you, it both surprised and shocked me. But I'm glad you decided to write. I don't know how you managed to write to me from the After Life but I'm glad you did.  
I know it's hard for you to write and put your feelings into words, but I think you did it perfectly just now. I don't know what else to say but I love you Goku. I guess your letter has left me speechless I suppose, now it's me who's struggling to say what I want to say. I guess I just want to let you know that I'm sorry for all the trouble that I've caused. I've always wanted Gohan to be a harbored child; and to live the most normal life as possible. I made him study, and forced it on to him to get good grades and to forget about training when in reality, it was his training that saved all of us.  
It hits me and dawns on me everyday Goku, how it could have happened different. And when I think about it, it makes me guilty. I know you saiyans have the natural ability to sense Ki, but in a sense, I can tell the power Gohan has built up inside of him. I know that he truly does have the potential to become a great warrior, but I guess, I just don't want to see it that way.  
I just want to say that I'm sorry Goku, for being so stubborn, for putting you through so much. I guess it's just my nature, I can't control it. I just hope you and Gohan can see that and forgive me.  
Well, I guess I should stop feeling sorry for myself now and try to look on the bright side of things. I have news for you Goku, I'm pregnant. Yes, pregnant, in meaning that soon, you're going to be a father all over again. He's going to be strong Goku, I can tell, I can feel it every time he gives a kick in my stomach. I only wish you could be here to share the joy with me, but I know that's not possible, which is why I've decided to do the next best thing. I'm going to train him Goku, I'm going to train him to be a great warrior, just like you.  
This about ends my letter, I want to say so much more but I'm running out of room and paper. But if I had to sum this letter up into just three words, they'd be: I love you.  
Love always,  
Chi-Chi  
  
PS- To answer your question Goku, no one would put up with you. No you _but_ me, and you better believe it! ;)  
  
Chi-Chi folded the letter carefully; all the same time giving a smile. Goku had written to her from heaven. It was romantic in a way, but she only wished he could have been there instead. There with her.  
  
She looked down at her stomach once more and rubbed it slowly. The baby inside seemed to stir then slowly rested down again and remained unmoving. She could feel the strong heartbeat of the baby.  
  
She sighed peacefully and placed the letter into a pink envelope and sealed it shut tight. Baba said she would return when she was finished with her letter, but she still had one more thing to do.  
  
She walked toward the back door and opened it, letting the strong autumn wind blow through into the house. She tightened the grip on her jacket and called out, "Gohan!"  
  
In a flash, the young demi-saiyan came running. He stopped as he neared Chi-Chi. "Yes mom?"  
  
Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile at her oldest son. He was quick, that was for sure. She guessed all those years of her frying pan power had finally paid off. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter from Goku and showed it to Gohan. Gohan took it curiously and read the wording on the envelope.  
  
_Chi-Chi.  
_  
He looked back up at his mother with a strange look planted across his face. "I don't get it..."  
  
"It's from Goku," Chi-Chi spoke softly.  
  
Gohan's eyes went wide and he peered back down at the letter then back at Chi-Chi. "He wrote you?"  
  
Chi-Chi nodded and reached back out for the letter. Gohan handed it back to her. "I was thinking you might want to write back too. Baba should be back soon to deliver the letters back to the Other World."  
  
Gohan nodded and quickly took off inside. The door to his room closed behind him and he took a seat at his desk to begin writing. He reached over to pick up a pencil and a piece of paper. He looked around the room before beginning his letter, wondering what to say. It hadn't been too long ago since Goku had died, only a meager few months. But still, he couldn't think of what to say. All he could think of was how much he missed him, and at the same time, let him down.  
  
He closed his eyes then looked back at the blank paper which lay before him. Without another thought, he picked up his pencil and began to write...

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Okay, so what do you think? I've never written a story like this one before, so it's different for me. Anyhoo, review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Through My Eyes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or any of its characters, I wish I did!

**Chapter 2  
**

Dear Dad,  
It's me, Gohan. I know you didn't actually write to me, but I figured that I would write back anyway. I don't blame you for not wanting to write to me, after what I did.  
I don't know what to say Dad, I beat Cell and that's good, but I also let you and everyone else down. I held back my true power until the very end, and for that I'm sorry. I let you die when you didn't have to Dad. You died and it's all my fault. If I had of used my full power from the beginning, none of this would have happened.  
I wish you were here Dad, not just for me, but for everyone else too. Everyone pretends like it never happened, just so I don't feel bad, but deep inside, I know that they hate me. I hate myself.  
Mom is pregnant if you didn't know. She found out about two weeks after you had died. I don't know what kills me more; knowing that you won't be here to see the birth of your son, or the fact that the baby will grow up without you. But I think that it's the fact that once again, it's my fault.  
I just want to say how sorry I am Dad, sorry that I let you down. I just want you to know that I'm trying my best to fill your expatiations as well as everyone else's. I still train and even though I don't enter the World Tournaments anymore, for fear of being recognized as the boy who fought in the Cell Games, I still resume my training. I just hope that makes you happy to know that and maybe, if not that, something will make you proud of me again. I guess this just about ends my letter Dad. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I did and write. If you don't, I'll understand.  
Love Always,  
Gohan  
  
Gohan took one last look at the letter before sealing it shut closed in the pink envelope that Chi-Chi had given him. As he licked the envelope to seal it, he couldn't help but wonder what it was that Goku had wrote. He wondered if he had mentioned him at all in his letter to Chi-Chi.  
  
Gohan sighed and slowly retreated back into the back room where Chi-Chi was still staring out the window. She turned as she sensed Gohan walking in.  
  
"Done?" Chi-Chi asked referring to the letter.  
  
Gohan nodded and handed the now stuffed envelope over to Chi-Chi who took it curiously. She wondered what Gohan had said in the letter but decided to respect his privacy and just let it be.  
  
Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew and the window flew outward to reveal Baba atop her cloud. "I'm here to retrieve the letters," She spoke.  
  
Chi-Chi handed the pink envelope over to her carefully. "Thank you," She whispered.  
  
Baba nodded seriously and with the blink of an eye, disappeared again through the window and back to King Yemma's.

* * *

"Goku, your letters are here!" King Kai called from outside the breakfast room.  
  
Goku looked up from the plate of pancakes he was currently gulfing down curiously. "Mmmm?" He swallowed and retreated into the room where King Kai held a wide pink envelope labeled '_Goku_'.  
  
King Kai handed the letter over to Goku and smiled. "It's a fat one, someone must be missed."  
  
Goku took the letter and smiled. "Yeah, I guess." He opened the envelope and took out the first letter from Chi-Chi and began reading it. King Kai peered from over his shoulders as Goku finished up the letter.  
  
King Kai wiped away a tear, "Oh, how sad! It's bittersweet in a way."  
  
Goku nodded, "Yeah, I- Hey!" He turned to King Kai, "Um, King Kai, if you don't mind, I'd like a little time alone to read and write these letters."  
  
King Kai began taking off for the other room, "Oh fine Mr. Sensitive, have it your way. The monkey and I will be in the kitchen if you need us!" He called.  
  
Goku nodded and the door to the room closed behind him, sealing him inside the room alone. He scanned over the letter once more before bringing out a pencil and a couple pieces of paper.  
  
Dear Chi-Chi,  
Gosh, it fills so good to hear from you again. I can't even describe the feeling. Your letter both made me happy, but at the same time made me concerned. I hope you don't blame yourself Chi, for what happened. None of this was predicted, none of us could have foreseen what was going to happen. If this was anyone's fault at all, it was mine.  
I'm sorry that you feel like it's your fault, and I just want you to know that it isn't. I've realized now that Gohan's studies are important and the world doesn't revolve around sparring and fighting. I guess it's just my nature though. Sometimes it's hard for me to see anything else in the world but fighting. But hey, wouldn't anyone if the world rested upon their shoulders?  
I guess maybe that's why I choose to leave the earth, to rid the world of evil, so that you and Gohan could live in peace without having to worry about evil. I left the world for you two, and now at least, Gohan can concentrate more on his studies instead of fighting. I guess what I'm trying to say is...don't blame yourself Chi, please don't.  
Now to move onto the brighter things in life, I find out that I'm going to be a father again! Chi-Chi, I don't know what to say or what to think. I'm just so happy, knowing that together, we have made another life which will soon come into this world. I only wish that I could be there...For both you and the baby.  
I'm glad that you've decided you're going to train him, Chi. It's good that he knows of his saiyan side and I wish I could be there to help him out, but I can't. But at least I'll know what a great mother and brother he'll grow up to be around. I know that you're going to make a great mom to our son, and I know that Gohan will make a great big brother.  
Well, I too am running out of room on this small piece of paper, so I guess I'm going to have to come to an end. I just want to let you know that I love you too, Chi; more than you could possibly know.  
Love always,  
- Goku  
  
Goku sighed and folded the letter up four times and set it on the table. He pulled out the next letter and was a little surprised to see that it was from Gohan. He smiled and began reading the letter.  
  
Several minutes later he finished and placed the letter beside him, a heavy feeling in his chest. Gohan, like Chi-Chi, blamed himself for his death. Goku scratched his head a bit, trying to decide what to write to his son who believed that he hated him. Finally, he whipped out his pencil and began writing.  
  
Dear Gohan,  
Hey son, it's good to hear from you again! I'm just sorry I can't be there with you right now.  
I know how you blame yourself for my death Gohan and I just want to let you know that it's not your fault. I don't want you to think that it is Gohan, in anyway shape or form, it's not. If anything, I should be thanking you right now. Thanking you for ridding the world of evil for hopefully the last time. You beat Cell and no amount of words can say how proud I am of you. You reached inside yourself to pull out emotions of which you've never seen before and ascended to a Super Saiyan 2. Now tell me, who wouldn't be proud of their son after a performance like that?!  
I've heard the news about the baby Gohan, and I just want to tell you that I think you're going to make a wonderful big brother. I just hope since I can't be there that you'll be able to take my place in a way and be a father to Gohan. Teach him about his saiyan race and tell him stories about you, your mother, and maybe even me. I'm sorry that I can't be there for the baby and I wish that I could, but I can't. But I do know that you'll make a great big brother Gohan, and that's for sure.  
I'm real proud of you son, and I'm happy that you've continued your training. Just remember to get in a little studying time as well, it's important to your mother, and it's also what's best. I hope you don't pressure yourself to try to meet everyone's needs; I just want you to be happy. Do what you want Gohan and don't let anyone pressure you to do what you don't want to do. I just want you to be happy and I hope you know that.  
Love Always,  
- Goku

* * *

Hardly anyone's reviewed this Fic! I don't mind if you say that you don't like it, I just want reviews, any kind! I need the feedback so I can know what I'm doing wrong or right! Sorry if Goku's a little OOC here but I don't think he's as dim as he leads on to be. Oh, and I _was _going to make this a Two-Shot but I was thinking of making at least one or two more chapters with a letter from Goten. What do you guys think?

_-DBZAngelX, over and out_


	3. Chapter 3

**Through My Eyes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or any of its characters, I wish I did!

**Chapter 3 **

Goten walked into Gohan's room with a bounce in his step. Actually, it wasn't Gohan's room but his too. The two brothers shared a room since as long as Goten could remember. Goten continued hopping into the room, a lizard in hand. He was planning on asking Gohan if he could use the DragonBalls to enable the lizard of speaking. Quietly, or as quietly as the small demi-saiyan could manage to be, he hopped over to Gohan and tugged on his shirt.  
  
Gohan peered down below to where his younger brother Goten stood. He couldn't help but smile at the chibi. He looked so much like Goku, it was almost uncanny. And if that wasn't enough, there were times where Goten would remind Gohan of Goku. Gohan reached down and ruffled Goten's hair. "What's up squirt?"  
  
"Big brother, can I use the DragonBalls to-" The young chibi stopped in the middle of his sentence as he cast an eye on Gohan's desk where a white piece of paper lay. Another piece of paper lay next to that one only that particular paper was filled with words. Goten cocked his head as he peered at the papers. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to the two papers.  
  
Gohan looked onto his desk where his letter from Goku lay. He picked the letter up and showed it to Goten. "It's a letter Goten, from Dad."  
  
Goten's eyes lit up and he looked curiously at the paper in awe. "You mean, Dad wrote that?" The chibi asked with amazement.  
  
Gohan nodded then suddenly had an idea, "Hey, why don't you write to Dad yourself?"  
  
Goten's eyes went wider, if at all possible. "You mean -me-?"  
  
Gohan nodded and heaved Goten up onto his legs, "Now that you know how to read and write I'm sure Dad would love to hear from you."  
  
"I wanna write to Dad!" Goten exclaimed with delight.  
  
Gohan smiled and pulled out another piece of paper from his drawer. He handed it to Goten who took it carefully. Gohan got up, setting Goten in his seat. "Just write about whatever you want. I'll be back when you're done."  
  
Goten nodded eagerly and looked down below to his paper. He peered at the pencil which lay a few feet away from the paper and wondered what he should write. There was so much that the chibi wanted to say. He wanted to say how much fun everyday was, he wanted to talk about Trunks, his best friend in the whole world, but most of all, he wanted to say how much he missed not having a father around to share all his happiness with...  
  
Giving one last thought, the chibi picked up the pencil and began writing...  
  
Hi Dad!  
It's me, Goten! Well, you don't know me but I'm your son, Goten. I'm sorry that I never wrote you a letter before but when I was littler, I didn't know how to read or write so mom or my big brother Gohan would just read me your letters for me. I always felt sad that I couldn't write back to you but now I finally can! There's a lot of things that I want to tell you. One thing is about my best friend Trunks. He's older than me but we are still the best of friends. We do everything together. Sometimes we even get into trouble together but it's okay because I always have fun when I'm with him. Sometimes Trunks can't play with me because he has to train with Mr. Vegeta or because he got in trouble so I hang out with Gohan. Gohan's the best big brother ever, we do lot's of stuff together and guess what? He lets me sleep in his room! Lately he's been spending a lot of time with this girl named Videl but that's okay because Videl is nice. Mom even says that she's gonna be my new big sister one day! I really hope so because that would be cool!  
Well Mom just called me for lunch but before I go I just wanted to tell you one more thing. I really miss you and one day I hope I'll get to see you. Gohan says that you were the most powerful person in the world! I was thinking that maybe I could use the DragonBalls to bring you back to life but whenever I ask Gohan he says that I can't. I don't know why but maybe one day I can. Oh, and guess what else? You know how Gohan can turn Super? Well now I can too! I learned last week when I was training with mom! It was really funny when I showed Gohan because he didn't think that I could do it but I did!  
Bye-Bye!  
Goten  
  
Goten looked down at his letter one more time before giving a nod of approval. Quickly, he folded the letter carefully and slipped it into the envelop which lay beside him. He hopped down from Gohan's desk and bounded into the kitchen for lunch...  
  
---  
  
King Kai sorted through the mail with a sigh, "Junk, junk, junk, letter from Goten, junk, mail-rebate, junk..."  
  
"Letter from Goten?" Goku interrupted.  
  
King Kai went back a few envelopes and looked at the sender on the envelope which lay before him. He nodded with a slight smile. "Yep, it's a letter from Goten!"  
  
Goku made his way over to King Kai and took the letter with great curiosity. "Wow, I didn't know he could write yet. This is amazing!" He exclaimed.  
  
King Kai nodded, "Now if only I could teach Bubbles to read...Then he could do my taxes!" He gave out one of his snort-laughs.  
  
Goku began heading into the back room to get started reading the letter. As soon as he was all settled in, he opened the letter and began reading it. Several moments later he finished and put the letter down with a smile. Goten was such a cheerful child, even when he didn't have his father around.  
  
Goku pulled out another piece of paper and paused for a moment to think about what he should say. Finally, he nodded to himself and started on the letter.  
  
Hiya Goten!  
I can't believe that you already know how to read and write! Wow, that's really amazing son! You don't know how proud I am of you. Not just for that, but for everything. You are turning out to be a really good person Goten and I hope that you stay that way.  
It sounds like you have a lot of fun with Trunks. I'm glad that you two have fun together. I'm sure that Gohan is a great big brother. I know he'll watch over you. Well to change the subject a little bit, I hear that you've become a Super Saiyan! That's great son! I wish I could have been there to see you transform but unfortunately I couldn't be. That's really amazing though and I'm sure that if you keep training, your power will become great. About the DragonBalls...I know that you wish I could come back to earth to be with you son. I wish I could be there too, but Gohan is right. You mustn't use the DragonBalls to wish me back to life. It may sound strange to you Goten, but one day you will understand. For now, just remember that I'll always be with you son, in your heart and in your mind.  
Lot's of love,  
-Goku

* * *

That was shorter than the rest of the chapters but oh well. What do you think? Another chapter or should I end it here? (BTW, thanks to the few reviewers who have reviewed my story!)

_-DBZAngelX, over and out_


	4. Author Note

**Author Note**  
  
As I stated in the previous chapter, I said that I would probably write another chapter of this story. Well, it's been weeks since that and I still haven't written another chapter. My original plans for this were to be a two-shot but I decided to write a little more than that. Well, I have decided to end the story at chapter three, unless any of you can give me an idea for another letter. I just want to thank all of my reviewers who _did _review this story and I'm really glad that you did. If you have a suggestion for another chapter, just put it in a review, otherwise, this Fic is completed. Thanks again, I really appreciate it!  
  
_-DBZAngelX, over and out_


End file.
